


I Always Said You Had Horns But This Isn't What I Meant

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, sterekmystery, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night with a pounding headache....He hadn't expected antlers to be the cause of that





	I Always Said You Had Horns But This Isn't What I Meant

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Sterek Week 2019- "Mystery"
> 
> I'm sorry this is so short, it seemed cuter and longer in my head >>

As a general point of reference, Stiles did not go to bed early

He typcially found himself in bed at around one in the morning but rarely any earlier than that

Especially with his and Derek's relationship having _developed_ the way it had in the last year

Now he had something other than nightmares and insomnia keeping him up, wich was fantastic

He would much rather be up because of a sexy werewolf boyfreind than night terrors or sleep paralysis or any of the massive number of creatures that invaded his life and made him regret waking up every morning

Actually, things had been alot calmer as of late, wich was... terrifying all on it's own really

Stiles knew what his life was like, and he knew what life with werewolves and other supernatural creatures was like, and he knew that things couldn't stay calm for very long, it just wasn't natural

It had been months since the last major crisis and Stiles was on edge with the expectation that something else was just around the corner

Maybe, reflecting back on it now, that had been what had prompted him to go to bed early that night

The night before his twenty-first birthday and he had actually fallen asleep with Derek at ten o'clock

It hadn't really been _intentional_, to be honest, he had only really planned on having a power nap, but evidently that hadn't happened

By midnight though, Stiles definitely didn't have to worry about sleeping anymore

No, that would really be the last of his concerns

Because just as the clock struck twelve, Stiles was suddenly it with an overwelmingly intense migraine, the most horrible pain he could ever remember feeling

It had just slammed into him all of a sudden, hard enough to jolt him out of a dead sleep

Screaming bloody murder, he suddenly tumbled out of bed, holding his head miserably and panting with desperation, agony coursing through him like a poison

He could vaguely hear Derek calling out for him, his boyfreind hurrying out of bed and wrapping his arms around Stiles, trying to get his attention, trying to get a sense of what was wrong with him, what was going on, of what Derek could do to make it stop and make things better

But it was useless

Stiles couldn't even _think_, much less _speak_, all of his energy was just focused on screaming as the pain coursed through him, his hands covering over his head as a tremble made it's way throughout his body

And then, all of a sudden, Derek stopped asking questions all together

Because all of a sudden, Derek himself was too stunned to go on with asking anything

As all of a sudden, the source of Stiles' head pain became abundantly clear-

There were _antlers_ growing out of his head.....

~+~

"You do know that we're going to have to go to Beacon Hills for this, right?"

Stiles looked completely and utterly _OFFENDED_ at that claim

"No no no no no, there's NO way, I finally got out of that hellmouth- I finally got my DAD out of that hellmouth- and there's no amount of money in the universe that you could ever pay me to go back there, even on VACATION,"

"Well how else are you going to find out what you are?" Derek huffed back

"Google?" Stiles shrugged

Derek looked considerably unimpressed

"I don't think Google is going to work,"

"Oh I don't know, you'd be surprised at what you can find on Google,"

"Not as surprised as I think I'd need to be," Derek insisted with a frown

"What about the bestiary then?"

"I already tried that when you crashed this morning, I looked up everything I could on antlers and couldn't find a damn thing in that book,"

"So I guess you tried looking in the index for 'spontaneously sprouts antlers at midnight'?"

"Sorry,"

Stiles groaned, crashing on the coach and rubbing his face miserably

"Some way to spend my fucking birthday..."

Derek paused, a stunned look coming over his face

"Wait a minute.... it's your birthday...."

"Yeah, I know, you forgot-"

"No no, it isn't that, although I promise I'll make it up to you for that but.... it's your twenty-first birthday,"

"And your point is?" Stiles frowned, eyebrows raising

"My point is that I think I have an idea of what you might be,"

"'Really?" Stiles asked hopefully

Derek smirked slightly, giving a single nod

"Yeah, I think so,"

~+~

"A.... White Stag....?"

"The spiritual descendant of the horned god Cernunos, sort of like how banshees are descended from Morrigans, you're the exact match to that, like a.... a...."

"Like the other side of the same coin," Stiles concluded, crossing his arms over his chest as he considered it

He supposed that as magical creatures went, it certainly could be much worse

He had seen all sorts of magical creatures over the years and from everything Derek was describing from memory from his mother's old encyclopedia of magic and supernatural creatures, White Stags actually sounded pretty.... ok

They didn't seem evil or particularly hard to control, sure there was the thing about apparently being little fertility gods but that was probably a translation error right?

"So... that's it? That's what I am? No visits to Beacon Hills? No Deaton with his crypticism? No almost dieing?" Stiles asked excitedly

"I think so," Derek smiled back, indulging his partner in a celebratory kiss as the human- the _stag_\- jumped on him

"Thank god, that's the easiest mystery we've ever solved!!"

"Yeah, problem is, there's a new one at work now,"

"And that would be...?" Stiles frowned, nose wrinkling as Derek reached up to playfully tug on one of his antlers

"How the fuck do we get them to shift back?"


End file.
